Smile
by Gracidea of the Valley
Summary: This is a series of shorts about Alola. Some will be general, others will have a small plot. POVs will be: Tsuki (Moon chara), Hau, Leo (Sun OC), Gladion, Lillie, & Teresa (Zygarde-OC). Each chapter has it's own rating and spoiler-no spoiler warning. 15th Short: For a moment, a true smile appeared on her face, unable to be withheld back by fear, worry, shadows, or uncertainty.
1. 1-Hau

_I've decided to start a series of shorts about Alola, and anyone who's played SoLuna (what I call the versions, because it's shorter that way) knows where the title comes from, and that's going to be my base prompt for each of these._

 _POVs will be: Tsuki (my Moon character), Hau, Leo (my Sun-based OC), Gladion, Lillie, Teresa (my OC), and the occasional 3rd Person POV._

 ** _* This short contains no story spoilers, only what was officially released beforehand. Rating is K. Kinda general-friendship. Edited twice._**

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Hau_**

The first thing I noticed about Tsuki is that she was always smiling. It was a calm smile, revealing nothing about what she was thinking or what she would do next.

At first, I thought it was the same smile, all the time, but as I got to know her, I realized that each smile was different, in a small way. No one else could see it, though; they thought she had the same, calm smile all the time. Somehow, I was the only one able to see the differences.

When I thought back on when she first came to school, I realized she had a hesitant smile, with worry in her eyes because her English wasn't the best. When she walked around, watching people and pokémon, the corners of her mouth threatened to drop, probably because she missed her friends from Kanto. The closest I saw her smile vanishing was when she was teased by Leia. It was forced, as she tried to hide the pain of being mocked like an outsider in a region that was now her home. When she received her first pokémon, a litten, her smile was the same, but the light in her eyes changed that into something that would be ingrained in my memory forever. And when she battled against me, or anyone else, it was a smile that told of her determination to do her best and joy of battling alongside her pokémon.

Over the months of our journey around Alola, taking on trials and challenging the Kahunas, when we ran into each other, it seemed like there was a new smile Tsuki had to show me, each different in a way that only I could see.

Joy when her pokémon were evolving caused her brown eyes to brighten. Her head tilted in wonder when something new was discovered that she hadn't seen before. When she had new clothes or an item to show me, the corners of her mouth twitched, but the mischief always came through onto her face. Anger that was close to a sneer appeared when Team Skull was causing trouble on Akala. Somehow, she managed to smile when the Ultra Beasts appeared, although it was full of fear (my least favorite). And pride, when she showed me the pokémon that had been given to her.

But personally, my favorite smile was the one she wore when we were sitting at the docks as the moon or sun rose or set, munching on malasadas or taiyaki, our pokémon lounging nearby, when all was at peace and there was nothing to worry about.


	2. 2-Tsuki

_An even shorter short than before. Thanks goes out to someone who gave me exactly what I asked for/need: honest, sharp criticism._

 ** _* This short contains no story spoilers. Rating is K. Kinda general, shifted into slight angst. Edited once._**

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Tsuki_**

The first thing I noticed about Hau was that he is always smiling.

When I arrived in Alola and first met him at school, his grin had helped put me at ease, and as I adapted to my new home, I found it was something consistent. And I noticed that whenever or wherever we were, he would always have a smile on his face.

Whether it was when I arrived at his house in the morning so we could walk to school together, when we were training for the Island Challenge, or even during one of Kahue-sensei's boring lectures, he was always smiling. His smile would change when we would find something new, dangerous, or shocking. Sometimes it would drop for a split second, before returning.

I wondered sometimes why someone would smile so much. Initially, I thought he had been trying to hide something. But after getting to know him, there wasn't anything like what I had been worried about. _It's not like me_ ; his smile was real. It was just who he was.

Oka-san had noticed it as well, and had laughed when I brought it up. Hau had laughed too when I mentioned it offhandedly, and he tucked his hands behind his head in the carefree manner that seemed to belong to him. He had said _I_ was the one who was always smiling, and that caused me to laugh. I certainly hadn't noticed anything like that; between us, he was the one who always had a smile on his face.

...I've heard what people say behind my back: that I'm a child who only knows one expression, that I can't feel emotions, that I pretend to understand what people are saying around me. Fine. Say those thing; it's nothing I haven't heard before. Life isn't always kind, and whatever happens, you find a way of dealing with it.

But I will say this: Don't dare group Hau with me.

Hau...he isn't like me. He's true, real, but he's not naïve. He knows what it's like to grow up under a shadow, he's seen the hidden darkness in Alola, he knows about this world. But despite all that, he still manages to find the best in others, to see the good in a situation; he wants to trust people and pokémon, and he dreams of a world where fighting and evils don't exist.

After everything we'd been through and seen, somehow, Hau managed to keep smiling. He is the rock, the one who could always make the rest of us smile when events weren't going the way we wanted.

He was the first one who accepted me onto this island, my first new friend, a best friend, someone I care deeply about. His smile is something I will protect.


	3. 3-Lillie

_This one is a bit longer, hope you enjoy. :) The song Dancing in the Rain does not belong to me._

 _* This short contains no actual spoilers (I moved titles around so names wouldn't be used), but if you are observant enough, you'd be able to connect the dots. Thus, if you haven't played and don't want spoilers, I recommend you exercise your best judgement. Rating is K. Family-Angst theme._

 _The line that inspired this piece is when you're looking for the Moone/Sune flute and a rainstorm kicks up, and when you're waiting it out, Lillie mentions a song, and how her mother joined her in dancing in the rain._

 _The image that inspired this piece is called Forever For Always by kawacy on deviantart. It's a beautiful piece, so check it out!_

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Lillie_**

 _I am laughing without a care in the world, feeling large droplets of rain hit my head and arms as I race from the safety of the front porch into the gardens beyond._

 _'Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo...'_

 _The lights from the perimeter illuminate the raindrops, making them gleam the small diamonds on my dress._

 _'Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo...'_

 _Off the pavement, past the bushes onto the grass I go, feeling the mud squish through my stockings into my toes, and I don't care._

 _'Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo...'_

 _I squeal, twirling around like the ballerinas I saw during balls. This is fun! So much fun! I open my mouth and begin to sing._

 _"I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain!" I was like Don, looking up at the glowing clothes above. "What a happy feeling! I'm happy again!"_

 _"Lillie!" Mother's voice echoes across the grounds, and she's running towards me, hair whipping behind her. "Lillie!" I look down at my white dress and stockings, which are dyed brown. I stop laughing. Mother's not going to be happy. I grasp the bottom of my dress, unable to meet her eyes. The rain isn't as strong now._

 _But instead of scolding me, she scoops me up, spinning around like I had been._

 _"Lillie, why didn't you invite me?!" Her laughter causes me to look up. She's smiling and laughing. I smile back, wrapping my hands around her neck. "Let's dance!" She places me back on the ground and after taking my small hands in hers, we begin to dance around, singing to the sky and moon that's hiding._

 _"Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place. Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face! I walk down the lane with a happy refrain, just singing in the rain! Dancing in the rain!"_

 _"Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah!" I sing loudly._

 _"Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah!" She sings back, and I join in._

 _"I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain! I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain!" Mother scoops me into my arms and we spin so much that when we stop, Mother falls to the ground, turning her dress brown to match mine. But we're both laughing, and she rests her forehead on mine._

 _"My little lily, I love you." Warmth blossoms inside me, like the flower I was named for._

 _"I love you too, Mommy."_

 _"Honey! Lillie!" We turn. Father and Brother are running towards us, holding umbrellas._

 _"Oh no, here come the boys!" Mother stands and runs towards a tree and hides behind it. I giggle non-stop at the new game._

 _"That's not funny, Lillie! Mother!" Brother calls out from the path. Father is not afraid to come closer, muddying his shoes. Mother squeals, but Father grabs her around the waist, pulling us towards him._

 _"Daddy! Let Mommy go!" Father frowns at us, although it looks like he wants to laugh._

 _"You're both going to get colds!"_

* * *

 _"WAA-CHOO!" We both sneeze._

 _"Looks like Daddy was right." Mother dabs at her nose with a hankie. We are in my parent's big bed, and Father will sleep on the couch tonight so the two of us can get well._

 _"But dancing was fun, Mommy!" I laugh, before sneezing again. Mother takes her hankie and wipes my nose. I try to wiggle away, but she laughs and pulls me close. Lightning cracks outside the big window._

 _"Don't worry, Mommy will protect us both." She smiles fondly, giving me a light squeeze. "My little..."_

 _"Lillie?" A different voice comes from behind me. I twist my head as a dark hand touched my shoulder. Professor Burnet...?_

"Lillie, wake up." Mother's white room vanished, replaced by a beamed ceiling.

"Lillie." I snap upright, and my gaze swiveled to the figure kneeling next to me. The sun's dying rays illuminated Professor Burnet's features. When our eyes connected, her face relaxed.

"Professor?"

"You wouldn't wake up. You'll be late for your first day of school." She explained softly. "We were worried."

"Pew!" An echoing voice came from next to my head. On my other side was Nebby, arms rising and falling as it attempted to continue levitating.

"Nebby..." My dream-memory was coming back. The joy and love that we had shared, a time when we were truly family. "Mother..." My lips quivered, and shoulders began to shake. It was gone. That time was gone. Father was gone. Mother was lost. Brother had run. Our home had shattered. Warmth had been lost in the storm. It was gone. "Mother..." I reached out and pulled Nebby to my chest.

"Pew...?" An echoed memory. A kind smile, long gone.

 _"Lillie..."_

"Mother..."

It rains.


	4. 4-Hau

_This one is an actual scene (the word count jumped by 500 from Lillie's and 1200 from Tsuki's...hahaha... ¿^^), so hope you enjoy. :)_

 _In response to the anonymous replier_ _Matrix Unknown, not exactly what you're thinking, and I'd say he doesn't gain the belly until he's in his later 30's. If you want to chat (or get a direct response), could you respond via account? That way I know you'll see it, and that would make me feel better._

 _I love every review that I get (and that you are reading this series), but I can't respond directly to anonymous reviews and that makes me feel bad._

 _The idea about why the starters are with Hala as opposed to Kukui (the regional professor) comes from a conversation I had with a friend. What do you think? Do you think each Kahuna has a set of starters with them? It's easy to image Hala or Olivia with them, but Hapu or Nanu?_

 ** _* This short contains no spoilers (at least I think so, if I'm wrong, please message me and explain. Rating is K. Friendship theme. Edited once._**

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Hau_**

 _"So you're staying with Kukui?" I had asked between mouthfuls of musubi one day as we were eating lunch. Tsuki had looked up from her boxed lunch, twirling chopsticks in-between her fingers with skill._

 _"Yes. The Professor and his wife are kind enough to allow me to stay with them." Lillie said, nibbling on the packaged sandwich. The trees above us rustled slightly as a flock of pikipeck landed on them, eying our food with interest. I laughed, tearing off a piece of my musubi and throwing it to where they could take it without fear of us. Lillie's bag gave a slight wiggle and out came a curious,_

 _"Pew?"_

 _"Hush." Lillie placed a hand in the bag to reassure the little pokemon inside. How Nebby stayed quiet throughout all of class was really weird. When we were everywhere else, she was trying to get out and explore, even being able to slip out of Lillie's bag without any of us noticing. She was so curious!_

 _"What's it like? I know his house's a mess!"_

 _"Really, Hau?"_

 _"It's true! That's why the starters stay at my place!"_

 _"What is the lab like?" Tsuki asked, picking a sausage up with her chopsticks. I jumped in before Lillie could answer._

 _"You've never been, have you Tsuki?" She shook her head. "Do you think the Profes' would mind if we came over to hang out?" Lillie blinked, then began to twiddle her fingers._

 _"I don't know...I wouldn't want to impose more than I already have."_

 _"How about tomorrow?" I had suggested, and Lillie agreed to ask._

That was the event that lead Tsuki and I to following Lillie back to the Professor's house beyond the Tsubaki's house. The lights from Hau'oli City's outskirts disappeared as Kukui's house appeared, the beach a hop-skip-and-jump away.

"We are close to the beach." Tsuki noted.

"Yes, that's where Professor Burnet found me."

"We should go one night when we don't have school!" I wouldn't have minded ditching, but Tsuki and Lillie wouldn't have gone along with it, and going alone was no fun. The three of us climbed the steps to the house, Lillie unlocked the door, stepped inside, and we followed. She relocked the door behind us.

"Professor! I'm back!" Lillie called, glancing around. There was no response. "I guess he's still out working." I'd been to Kukui's place before, but the fusion of house and lab was cool and odd. A glass tube of water with Luvdisc swimming in it could have been decoration if there hadn't been a panel with knobs and buttons attached. A colorful rug hung on the wall, but I knew there was a giant burn mark behind it. I glanced beside me, to see what Tsuki how reacting, but she was still at the doorway, undoing her shoes.

"Come on, Tsuki!" I called, but she didn't look up as she undid her second shoe.

"Patience is virtue." I chuckled, tucking my hands behind my head.

"Well the night waits for no one." Her eyes twinkled at my counter, and she placed both shoes next to the door before joining Lillie and I. Lillie pointed up to a loft above a closed-off room.

"That's where I'm staying." It was impossible to see anything, so I turned to ask, "do you want to see it?" She had beaten me to the punch.

"Yeah!" I climbed the ladder that connected it to the rest of the house first, checking the area out as the girls followed behind. A futon had been converted into a bed, and a dresser and bookshelf were shoved against one of the rails. Pokémon toys were pushed into one corner, next to a red and green beanbag.

"Whoo! This is your place?!" I threw myself into the beanbag. "Sweet!"

"Pew!" Nebby echoed my enthusiasm.

"Nebby!" Lillie grabbed her bag, but it was empty, and the pokémon in discussion was floating by Tsuki's legs, bobbing upside down. "How'd you get out?"

"Pew...?" Nebby twirled around, and moved towards a box of multicolored blocks.

"Honestly," Lillie sighed, "sometimes I wonder how much Nebby understands, and if it knows why it shouldn't slip out of my bag." She set said bag down and sat on the futon's edge. Tsuki had tucked her feet under her and was leaning on the futon's edge.

"She does..."

"She's just curious-" We both stopped and looked at each other. Tsuki quickly looked down at her folded hands.

"Maybe."

"Pew! Pew pew!" Nebby bounced from square to square, happy to be out of the bag. Then abruptly, Tsuki asked,

"What does Nebby eat?" Lillie blinked, turning to look at Nebby. She had stopped bouncing and was smiling at us, like usual. Lillie sweatdropped.

"I've never seen it eat." Well, this was weird.

"We should remedy that!" I declared, throwing my fist into the air. "Anyone got food on 'em?"

"I don't." Lillie shook her head. "But the Professor has food downstairs in the fridge.

"I don't have food either."

"I believe I have a candy..." Tsuki pulled her watermelon bag towards her and checked the pockets. "Here," in her palm was a round candy in a blue wrapper.

"Alright!" I scooched over as Tsuki unwrapped the candy and offered it to Nebby. The little gas pokémon examined the food item curiously, hand-like limb moving over it before it picked the candy up into it's body.

"Wow..."

"Whoa..." Fixated, I watched the candy dissolve like it had been dropped in a muk, small chunks breaking off to float through Nebby's body like an asteroid field.

"Do you like that, Nebby?" Lillie asked, and Nebby bobbed her head up and down.

"I should bring some candy next time we hang out!" Nebby perked up at my declaration.

"Pe-ew!" Small pieces of candy went flying in my direction. I yelped, but didn't block in time and pieces of candy found themselves on my face. I blinked. Nebby blinked. Tsuki stared. Lillie's hands were covering her mouth. Nebby tilted her head.

"Pe-ewp?"

"Pffffff...Ha-ha-ha-ha!" I cracked up, despite the candy stuck to my face. Tsuki's eyes were dancing in mirth, and Lillie's soft giggles reached my ears.

Finally, we settled back to normal. I was picking pieces of the candy off my face and threw them in the trash while Tsuki stroked Nebby's head. Lillie's hands had dropped into her lap, and a bright smile was on her face.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile." The smile faltered, and she looked down at her folded hands.

"Really?"

"Hmm." Tsuki nodded in agreement.

"Is it...bad?" She glanced between us.

"Different, but not bad." My new best friend decided.

"Nah, it's kinda cute." Both girls stared at me. "What?" Lillie's face slowly began to resemble a tamato, while Tsuki continued to stare at me, and I suddenly found I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Oh...um...thank you...I guess..." Tsuki broke eye contact to glance at Lillie, before letting her breath out. _What did I say wrong?_

"Should we get started on today's homework?"

"Yes! That's a good idea!" Lillie retrieved her bag and pulled her binder out. I got my stuff out with less enthusiasm.

* * *

A couple hours later, we heard footsteps coming up the porch. Lillie tensed, while Tsuki and I rose to watch a shadow approach the door. The lock rattled, before a tall, familiar figure entered the room with Rockruff behind him, kicking his shoes off as he shut the door.

"Hey, Kukui!" Lillie rose to join us, and I leaned on the loft's rail, grinning down at Kukui.

"Professor!"

"Alola, Professor." Tsuki swept her arms in greeting.

"Yo, cousin! Kids!" Kukui grinned, dropping his bag to the couch. "How was school?"

"Boring, but hanging out here's been more fun!"

"School isn't boring, Hau!" Lillie said.

"Well don't forget education's good for your life!" Kukui laughed, and Rockruff gave a happy bark. "Oh yeah, I was thinking about having opihi for dinner, with mochi for desert! How's that sound? Good, yeah?" Lillie gave a small smile. I liked that she was considering Tsuki and I friends.

"That sounds good, Professor."

"Oh yeah, Hau, Tsuki! Invite your families! They're welcome to join!"

"Sweet!" Grandpa loved opihi more than me, because my heart would always belong to the malasada.

"Mochiii..." Tsuki looked like she was going to start drooling. I laughed. What a night this was going to be.


	5. 5-Gladion

_This one's for the Gladion fans out there...I may change/add onto it later._

 _I've been waiting to post this one! :) I'm trying to stick in chronological order, so yeah._

 ** _* This short contains a mid-story scene, so technically spoilers? Rating is K. Adventure-General theme. Edited once._**

 _Hope you enjoy. :)_

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Gladion_**

"Neee-!"

"Kanalei!" The boy's brionne fell to Null's Tackle. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This battle was going easier than expected. I had expected more from the grandson of a Kahuna.

"Well done, Null." My pokémon growled, pawing the ground, clearly waiting for the next pokémon to be sent out. The boy recalled the water-type, holding it's pokéball close to his chest. He didn't move for a long moment, then whispered something to the sphere before returning it to his bag and starting towards me. "Well, send out your next pokémon!" He shook his head, drawing closer.

"I only have those three." Did I hear him correctly? I had.

"You only have three?!" Granted I carried only two, but considering the amount of fight his pokémon had in them, I had expected he'd have more backup. The a _bra_ had posed the most problem to deal with.

"Yeah." He had stopped in front of Null and reached into his bag for something. "Here, you did a good job." It was a pokébean. I growled, recalling Null before he could investigate the food. Not that he would take it; Null was more suspicious than that. Still, the fact that he would let a stranger so close was worrying and confusing.

"Don't give my pokémon anything!" Puzzlement flitted over his face before he returned to pokébean to his bag and offered me the prize money I had won. I snatched it from him none too quickly. Arceus forbid anyone from finding out I was flat broke and couldn't have paid up had I lost. The boy, who I only knew by rumors, laughed and tucked his hands behind his head.

"Man, I lost again!" My eyebrows knit together. What was with this boy?

"Are you even taking this seriously?" He grinned, almost half-heartedly, holding out his hand, probably hoping I'd shake it.

"I am. I'm seriously enjoying it!" A simple shake of the head was all I gave him, and he pulled his hand back. He didn't know what a real battle was like, did he? When something or someone you cared about was on the line?

"...Enjoying it? You can enjoy pokémon battling when you put everything you have into it? Which clearly you haven't." A momentary grimace, before the grin was back, this time in full-force. "How can you smile, even after you've been defeated?!" I snapped at him.

"Well, it was a fun battle, and my pokémon had a great time, so even though we lost, we had a great time! Did you?" Before I could retort, he turned. Approaching us was a girl with strawberry brown hair. Her eyes danced between the boy and I, and a soft smile was on her face. _Great,_ I groaned, _another kid who doesn't know when to quit smiling. Twice in one day, what are the chances?_ Apparently the boy knew her, because he threw an arm over her shoulder in greeting.

"Tsuki!" The boy cried, "stay away from this guy! He's plenty scary!" I snorted, rolling Null's ball in-between my hands.

"You're Tsuki?" That was a foreign sounding name if I'd ever heard one. My suspicions were reinforced when she spoke.

"Tiaré. What is it...to you?" The words were slow, with a bit of hesitation underneath them, and a noticeable accent, even if the name was Alolan. An immigrant trying to blend in, probably.

"Don't deny it, huh? Even some pokémon have better sense of self-preservation than you apparently do."

"Hey! That's rude!" Instead of appearing insulted like her friend, the girl laughed, the same smile remaining on her face. For some reason, I grew irritated. What was with kids these days? "My name's Gladion. I fight for my partner, Null, to make it stronger. Though most of our time gets used up doing small," _stupid_ , "jobs for Team Skull." The smile flickered for a moment; for a mere moment it seemed forced, and her eyes held fire. Then it vanished, replaced by the same smile as before. An idea came into my mind. Null had decent health after the last battle, and I hadn't even bother to bring out Zubat, so he was in perfect health. If this girl was the same level of strength as the boy, then another battle was a piece of cake. "Battle me. I won't take no for an answer." She glanced at her friend, and he must have read something in her face that I couldn't see because he lifted his arm so she could slip away from him, taking a step towards me.

Between the Kahuna's grandson, and now this this kid, I wondered what their problems were. Why were they smiling so much? Were they just stupid? Naïve?

"Null!" The chimera burst onto the field, barking in glee because of another battle. The girl reached into the bag at her side, drawing a pokéball, the easy smile in place on her face.

Honestly, what was with kids these days?


	6. 6-Teresa

_A short involving Gladion and my OC, Teresa._

 _Teresa seems like the type who has the ability to step on toes without trying and loves to banter with certain types of people, while Gladion has the temper and stubbornness. So there's going to be a lot of conversation. I'll provide more info on Teresa if someone asks for it._

 ** _* This short contains no spoilers. Rating is K+. General-Friendship theme._**

 _Enjoy._

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _7-Teresa_**

 _It's a good thing the Discount Mart hasn't shut down._ I mused as I browsed the store's shelves, brushing a strand of black hair out of my face. My budget was tight enough as it was, but hopefully starting work in September would allow for slightly better spending until I paid my loans off. _Let's see...Cubone's been wanting some Pokébeans...aue...does he not understand 'cheap'._ I picked a package of purple beans up and placed it in my basket. _Palu and Zy are fine with berries I retrieve from the forest, but I do need some Revives..._ I moved down the aisle, paying more attention to the items than the people. _Ooh, last one._ I reached for the Revives, but another hand moved in at the same time, and we both grabbed the package.

I looked over, ready to argue, and pulled my hand back. "Why do I keep running into you?" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"How would I know?" My eyes rolled at the response.

"You're in a pleasant mood tonight." Gladion scowled.

"Shut up." I couldn't resist jabbing him.

"Gonna tell me what's got your wings bent?"

"None of your Arceus-damn business." I flicked his arm, and he hissed.

"Watch your tongue, kid." One green eye glared at me from under a mess of blonde.

"I'm no kid."

"You're younger than me. That makes you a kid in my eyes."

"Hey, take your lovers' quarrel elsewhere." One of the other customers told us.

"We're not lovers." We both said at the same time, turning our glares towards him. The man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Look here-" Gladion had a pokéball in his hand, and my hand snapped out, snatching it away. His temper would only cause trouble. Both men blinked, unable to follow my action. Gladion staring at his now empty hand, having experienced the ball in his hand one moment for it to be gone the next moment without warning. I looked down at the ball, and smiled.

"Hello, Null." Gladion's head whipped to me, and the miniature chimera gave me a curious look. "Looks like you've had a rough night." The Normal-type gave a bark of agreement.

"Give me that." Gladion demanded, glaring at me now. I held it away and fixed him with my best look of disappointment.

"Calm down. Seriously." He continued to glare, and while I didn't want to give in, I had the feeling we would stand there all night, getting nowhere. And if I couldn't get this shopping done soon, Cubone would be getting antsy, leading to a host of other problems. So I returned Null's pokéball, and he pocketed it; the annoying customer was retreating down the aisle. _Whatever._ Gladion was moving towards the front of the store, like some hunchback. "Hey, I had those Revives first." I pointed at said package, which had been placed in his basket, following behind him. He snorted, continuing to walk down the aisle, and I kept behind him.

"Excuse me for stepping on your toes." I got in line behind him, and was waved over to a cashier next to the one Gladion was at. I placed my basket down, and the cashier began to ring me up. "Out of curiousity, why's Null look so beat up?"

"Stay out of my life." I turned to Gladion, hand on one hip.

"Well fate threw us a curveball. I greatly appreciate the dose of sarcasm I get every time we meet."

" _You_ are the one who invaded my room." I snorted.

"Oh, you're bringing that up? I was in there for a perfectly good reason, as I already explained." We were getting curious looks from the customers, but I ignored them since Gladion hadn't noticed, and there was no reason to set him off.

"Tch." I rolled my eyes. How peachy could he get?

"And excuse me for ruining your oh so perfect night. On the card, please." I handed the cashier my card, and he swiped it, handing it and the receipt back. "Thank you."

"Have a good night." He called, as I grabbed my bag and walked out, just as Gladion was finished with his transaction. I started walking down the Avenue, and Gladion was right on my heels. Finally, I groaned, turning to him.

"Stop following me." He scowled from under his hood, hands tucked into his pants pocket, bag hanging off one wrist.

"I'm not following you. You're following me."

I blinked, then snarked, "classic argument."

"Tch." He kept going past me, and I continued on my intended path, past the Battle Dome right beside him.

"Okay, so we happened to be walking in the same direction. Coincidence."

"Sure." I shook my head at the disbelief that laced his voice. Honestly, what was with this kid? Always sarcasm, always disrespect, always denying stuff.

"Stop getting your wings bent. _My god_..." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. His hood was pulled up, but the probability that he was scowling at everything was high. Always scowling... I turned my head towards him, thinking back on all the times I'd seen him.

"Hey, do you have teeth problems?" _Great Teresa, that's not weird at all._ One eyebrow rose, the other slanted, as if he couldn't decide to be confused or offended.

"...what?" I went for what I hoped was a casual look and rephrased my question.

"Why don't you smile?" He paused, staring at Wela Volcano.

"Life's not sugar and flowers." I let that sink in, watching his almost wistful expression. For a mere moment, his eye seemed less guarded, and sadness had taken it's place. So much regret...

"You mean, life's not _all_ sugar and flowers." He didn't respond. "But seriously, Gladion, learn to smile a bit. Lighten up." He fixed me with a level stare that didn't seem like his usual glare, and muttered something under his breath. "Pardon? Didn't catch that."

"Not 'til my goals are reached..."

"Your goals." He nodded, and didn't say anything else. I was a stranger, so I couldn't expect him to share his life goals and dreams with me.

Still, it was always scowl-glare-scoff-glare-smirk-scowl...no smile. Always something wrong or eating him up. Granted some people had seen some serious shit in their lives, but not once had I ever seen a flicker of a smile cross his face. No joy, only resignation, determination, and anger. So much anger. Anger at me, anger at others, anger at the world. What lot had he been thrown in life?

"At least I'm not like those two kids." He grumbled. One eyebrow rose. That was a weird comment.

"Kids?"

"I keep running into these kids from Mele'mele, and they just keep smiling." He scowled, fingers curling into fists. "I can't beat them! And every time I see them, they've got these stupid smiles on their faces!" My lips twitched, and I couldn't resist.

"Maybe they're actually having-"

"Don't."

"-fun." Another scowl.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

But by the time we went our separate ways, Gladion seemed less stressed, and actually acknowledged me (even though it was a simple "later, loser"). I watched his retreating back, and felt the bag at my side move as Zy stuck it's head out.

"What do you think?" Zy didn't answer, simply blinking at Gladion's retreating back.


	7. 7-Lillie

_Another Lillie short. I started off uncertain of which direction it would take, but I think I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Lillie's speech/POV pattern is very polite, and I had fun writing it._

 _Starts with Lillie writing in her journal._

 ** _* This short contains story spoilers. Rating is K. Family-Friendship-General theme._**

 _Enjoy! :)_

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Lillie_**

 _Everyone has those who they care about. It may be friends, family, or just someone important to them._

 _For Hau, it is his starter, Kanalei, a brionne, who he had helped raise from an Egg, his Grandfather, the Kahuna of Mele'mele Island, and Tsuki, the one who had become his best friend. I didn't know him for long before I realized he was always smiling._

 _For Tsuki, it is her mother, who had brought them back to this region from Kanto, Kurogin, a torracat, who can understand both Japanese and English, and Hau, the boy who befriended her when she first came to the region. Her smile is serene, never changing (however, Hau seems to think it does. I cannot see any difference)._

 _Sometimes, I hear a little voice in the back of my mind: what about those you care about?_

 _I care about Tsuki and Hau, my friends, who helped me settle on Mele'mele Island with smiles, and who gave me many wonderful memories._

 _I care about Professors Kukui and Burnet, who took me in when I had nowhere else to go and sheltered me from Team Skull and the Foundation._

 _I care about Nebby very much, but she (Tsuki and Hau both believe Nebby is female, even though Professor Kukui is uncertain) is a troublemaker, almost like a little child. SHE WILL NOT STAY IN MY BAG (Ms. Wickie, please forgive my excessive use of capitalization) and causes me much grief. Nevertheless, everything I am doing is so that she'll be able to get home, to where she belongs. She doesn't really answer questions I ask (other pokémon I have met tend to nod or shake their heads, but Nebby doesn't), so I wonder where she came from before (I'm not going to dwell on such thoughts, they will only sadden me) or what her family is like._

 _My family? Well...that is...slightly complicated._

 _Father, I...he disappeared when I was eight, so...I wonder what happened to him. I miss him. I love him, but now...I don't even know if he is alive._

 _Brother left when I was ten. One day, I woke up, and he was gone. Only Ms. Wickie knew he was leaving, and that hurt me, that he didn't tell me (or Mother) and left me alone on the island. Once I went off on my own, I heard that he was drifting between islands, but when I tried to to arrange a meeting, I wasn't able to (Team Skull is always lurking about). I miss him, but it is similar to Father's case: I do not know what has happened to him, how much he might have changed. I'm scared. It has been two years; what if he doesn't remember what I look like?_

 _And Mother...I..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I love Mother very much, but what she was doing on Aether Island is harmful to many pokémon, Nebby especially. I'm scared, because she's going to hurt many people, herself most of all, but I hate the experiments, the secrets, everything that started when Father vanished._

 _If Father was still here, would she have gone down this path? I cannot smile when I know what she has done, and how many pokémon have suffered._

 _Ah, I am getting distracted. I have been tending to ramble a bit more as of recently._

 _Hau and Tsuki are so bright and pure. I don't want them to interacting with Team Skull or the Foundation, but their journeys lead them into constant contact with both. Team Skull's danger is obvious, but I cannot, will not, tell them about the Foundation; they probably wouldn't believe me. Only three people have believed me. The others I have told laugh and think I am making it up as a story. If Hau and Tsuki did believe me and knew, it would change how they interaction with the Foundation, which would lead to suspicion and them being in danger. I do not want that._

 _Tsuki and Hau both smile because they're happy and enjoying their journeys._

 _I smile, because I remember happier_

"Lillie?" I snapped the journal closed, eyes shooting upwards up to see Leo standing in front of me.

"Ah-s-sorry, Leo. Were you standing there for a long time?" The dark-skinned boy shrugged, one hand tucked in his pocket, the other holding his hoverboard under his arm.

"Sorta. Yah weren't respondin'." I blushed, glancing down at my hands.

"I'm very sorry." He stared down at me, and I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Well, don't get pen-sive on me. That's not 'write' to do."

"..." He chuckled at what he had dubbed my 'ditto feebas' expression.

"Anyway, I found a place where we can get some food." I silently rose to my feet, placing my journal in my bag, receiving a curious cry from Nebby.

"Hush, you can come out later." Leo chuckled, pulling my hat's brim over my eyes. "Leo!" I cried, but he laughed and moved away, exactly like how Brother used to.

I felt my lips turn upward, ever so slightly.


	8. 8-Gladion

_I'm not quite sure where this one came from. Enjoy?_

 ** _* This short contains major spoilers Rating is K+. Family-Angst theme._**

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Gladion_**

"Nineteen, twenty!" I uncover my eyes and spin around. "Ready or not, here I come!" The living room is quiet, but I can hear soft giggles. I cover my mouth, and decide, _not yet._ Instead, I peak under the couches and chairs, and pull one of the blankets up off the couch. "Ah-ha! Got you, Cleffa!" The Normal-types giggles as I pick her up and put her on the ground. "Now, where could Lillie be hiding...?" The giggles grow louder, and the curtains next to the shelf rustle. I grin, running up to the curtain, throwing my arms around the girl hiding behind them.

"Gotcha', Lillie!" She squeals, squirming, but I don't let her go.

"Pup! Help!" Lillipup runs up and tackles me. I laugh, and a flash of yellow and white dashes out from the curtain.

"I'm gonna get you, Lillie!" I yell, getting away from Lillipup, and chasing Lillie around the couches. She's smaller, and can squeeze between furniture, but I'm faster, even with Cleffa trying to get in my way.

"Lillie! Gladion!" Mother scolds, entering the room with Lilligant beside her, and she scoops Lillie into her arms. "No running in the house!"

"Gladion was chasing me, Mommy!" Lillie says.

"We were playing hide-and-seek!" I say in response. "Right, Cleffa?"

"Claaa!" She giggles, spinning like Lilligant.

"Go outside if you want to run." Mother smiles serenely. She looks outside. "In fact, I see your Father coming back."

"Daddy!" Lillie wiggles from where she is in Mother's arms, and once she is on the ground, she runs out the door. I don't run; I walk alongside Mother. When we reach the entry, Father is swinging Lillie around, both laughing.

"Honey!" Father runs to greet us, smiling broadly. His coat is covered in pink and blue powder, coloring Lillie's dress. I wrinkle my nose. "I found it! I found the solution!"

"That's wonderful, Honey." Mother kisses Father's cheek, and Lillie and I both stick our tongues out and give twin cries of,

"EEEWWWW!"

"Mother!"

"Father!"

"STOP!"

"You heard them, dear." Mother giggles, taking Lillie from Father.

"When I married you, it was so I could kiss you whenever I wanted to!" Father kisses Mother, then Lillie. "My two favorite girls in the world." Lillie giggles, and I smile proudly. This is my family. Father is strong and smart, Sister is cute, and Mother is pretty. "And how's my son?!" Father kneels so he's on my level.

"I'm good, Father." He ruffles my hair, which is just like his.

"I'm going to be busy tonight in the lab, but tomorrow do you want to come visit me at work?" I nod excitedly.

"I would like that!"

"Gimme a hug." I smile, throwing my arms around Father's neck, and I feel his strong arms around me before they were gone.

"Father?" I look up. Father's lab coat is fluttering to the ground, crumpled into a pile.

"Oh dear, what have you done?" I leap back, body tensing. Mother looked down at me, and I screamed at the look on her face. It was...evil. Evil. Her eyes were wide and crazy.

"Mother?" Lillie asked, seemingly unaware of the danger she was in.

"Lillie!" I yell, reaching for her, but they vanished, and Type: Null was standing in their place. The artificial pokémon turned it's eyes towards me. I gasped, because it was Lillie's eyes, on Null's face. "Lillie? Null?" I reached out, resting my hand on Null's facemask. "Is that you?"

"It's your fault, you know." Mother's voice called out. She had a hand on one hip, and was staring down at the two of us in disapproval. Lillie-Null shrank back into the corner. "You odd child. Why don't you ever smile?" She asked in a honeyed voice. "Oh, now you're glaring at me? Children should respect and obey their parents!" She slapped me, knocking me to the ground.

"Stop it!" A new voice rang out. It was Teresa. She was running towards us, and the green blob that she carried around was in her arms. She threw it at us, and I felt a strange presence descend on us before my body jerked upwards.

The scene changed. The room from my childhood disappeared, to be replaced by a dark motel room, sunlight peeking through the closed blinds.

"Shit." I rested my forehead on my knees. Things had just been getting worse as of recently. I'd hit an all-time low in my account, I'd had little work assigned to me, the grunts were whispering behind their backs, and the higher-ups were ignoring me. Now these dreams were interrupting my sleep.

"Ugh..." I swung my legs over the bed and went over to the sink, passing Null on the way.

"'ull?" Null asked, head rising.

"Just some water." I turned on the faucet and filled the cup. Did someone hate me? This wasn't fair, but what did I know about fair? What did Null know about fair? Neither of our lives were fair. My eyes drifted upward, towards the mirror. My blonde hair was untamed, partially hiding the odd eye. The one that had been tested on.

Null gave a low huff, rising from the blankets he slept on, bumping my leg.

"We're just test subjects to her, aren't we?" The chimera rested his head on the counter, looking up at me.

What was freedom? What was pain? I knelt so I was on Null's level, looking into his eyes.

"I promise, I'll get that mask off of you." He bumped his head against mine. "Until you're free of that pain, I can't smile. Knowing you're suffering."


	9. 9-Tsuki

_Man, I've been wanting to share this one for the longest time. *Grin* Here, the ever-present smile is more addressed than in other shorts._

 _Oh, and when someone is speaking in "normal quotation marks and in italics.", it means they are speaking another language besides English. My logic is that Alola used to be a sub-region under Unova, like how Hawaii is a part of the USA, so even though they're their own region now, English is still the dominant language. People in the night class (like Hau, Moana (MC's mom), and Hala) tend to speak the native Hawaiin more often, or in this case, Alolan, while people in the day class (Gladion, Lillie (originally) and Teresa) don't know as much Allolan. Back on point, most of the time, it will be translated, especially if the POV is that of the one speaking, but if the person whose POV is being used, the words may not always be translated. The three languages here in_ _Smile_ _are_ "English", _"Japanese, or Mainland" (originally from Kanto-Jhoto area), and "Hawaiian, or Alolan"._

 ** _* This short contains major spoilers Rating is K+. Adventure theme._**

 _Enjoy~!_

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Tsuki_**

The room in the Shady House gave a final shake as Guzma's Ariados fell to Kuro's Flamethrower, and I felt my lips tilt upward, into a soft smirk.

"Good boy." He purred, although his sneer was still on Guzma, who recalled his pokémon. "Now," my voice was soft, "Yungoos." Guzma's eyes met mine before they shot toward the Grunt on his left.

"Yo! Give the pokémon back to the kid. NOW!" Guzma snapped, glaring at the Grunt, who flinched and stepped aside, allowing Yungoos to dash towards me. I scooped up the loitering pokémon, who curled up into my arms, shaking. Guzma had descended from his throne, and was stalking towards me with that walk that all of the team had. My starter growled, crouching in front of me. But the Boss had no pokémon, and the Grunt looked terrified.

"Kuro..." I said softly, and he relaxed a hair, although he continued to flex his claws. Guzma's face was twisted into a scowl.

"I'm gonna beat you down one of these days!" He spat, "No matter whose help I need to do it!" I simply blinked at him.

Guzma's face contorted, more so than any other time I had seen it before. He spat at my feet, and Kuro would have done something regrettable if I had not yelled,

" _KURO!_ _NO!_ " My starter froze halfway to Guzma, claws stretched for his throat. " _Calm._ " I said, voice level. " _Calm._ " Slowly, very slowly, the incineroar backed away, keeping his eyes on the Boss. Yungoos's claws pulled back from my arm.

"Get out." Was all he said. Kuro sneered, but I placed a hand on his strong arm, catching his attention. A simple duck of my head, and then I left the room. Kuro growled once more at Guzma before following on my heels.

Back in Guzma's room, the man slumped over, releasing his breath.

"Shit..." He slumped over to his throne and plopped down onto it, reaching for the wine he had been sipping on before the fight. The Grunt was as white as a sheet, but still had the audacity to ask,

"Boss, how'd you lose?"

"Shut up!" Guzma snapped. "That kid's messed up, not in a good way!"

"We could have had the whole mansion on her in an instant! Her pokémon could bring us a fortune!"

"You idiot!" The Grunt flinched. "We've already got confirmation from Plumeria that the blonde girl is on her way to Aether Island. We need to clear out before that girl realizes we took her blonde friend. Besides..." He hadn't shuddered. He was tougher than that. "That girl...she was smiling, but," it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a smile that promised pain and suffering to whoever it was directed at, and "even if the whole of Team Skull were to attack, it wouldn't do any good. This Guzma wants out." That kid...something was wrong with her. Something had happened for her to hold that creepy smile as a mask over her face, every time he saw her. And people like that were best avoided. Especially by him.


	10. 10-Leo

_Greetings! This short is a bit different, because it looks at different smiles._

 ** _* This short contains spoilers Rating is K. Adventure theme._**

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Leo_**

"Swoobat! Air Slash!" My bat complied happily, wings twirling in dance-like motions to knock out the opposing Lurantis. Finally, it looked like we had reached the end of the Employee-Guards who threw themselves at us. Hau was finishing the Guards on my left, and Teresa had finished her group with ease. Tsuki and Gladion were dealing with Faba's pokémon. The Guard that accompanied Faba had gone down at the start of their battle.

"Need help, Hau?" Teresa called, while checking her ribombee for injuries.

"I got it! Kanalei!" The Water-Fairy let out a high-pitched giggle, bubbles exploding on-target and finishing her opponent. "Tsuki!"

Good! Kuro! _Bind_!" The incineroar snarled, dark flames lashing out like a lasso to bind Faba's Hypno.

"Null! X-Scissor!" Type:Null lunged forward, a bit of anger in it's actions. All determination and no hesitation. The super effective attack was more than enough to knock out the Psychic type.

"Eeek!" Faba screeched, recalling his pokémon. Hau stepped next to Tsuki, Teresa moved next to Gladion, and I stepped to the front, Swoobat resting on my upraised fist.

"Hmph. I guess helping one another isn't so bad." The sound of contact, and Gladion muttered, "ow!"

"Disobedient children!" Faba screeched, shaking his fist at us. "How dare you force entry to this place!"

"Annoying." Tsuki muttered. Hau snickered.

"So, uh, Mr. Faba, do you have the key to wherever Lillie is?"

"Of course I do!" The scientist spat, not pausing to think.

"That's great!" Hau said, tucking his hands behind his neck. "If you'd just stayed hidden, we would've been stuck here!"

"Gah!" He backed away, clutching his coat tightly around him. Honestly, how did a man like this rise to a position of power with incompetency like this? The answer came immediately: with backhanded deals and other methods.

"Faba, you can give us the key, the easy way or the hard way." Said Teresa, before she added, a thoughtful smile on her face, "Or I could have Zygarde blow through that important looking door." Two of the hounds at her side growled, fangs exposed. The man cowered, eyes flickering to each of us, and I glanced over my shoulder. Gladion was glaring, holding the one-hand-over-his-eye pose that he usually did, no trace of a smile on his face. Teresa's mouth was set in a hard line, a contrast to the laugh lines on her cheeks. One hand was held down in a fist, a command of the hounds that stood behind us. Hau was grinning, appearing unworried as his hands were tucked behind his head, though his eyebrows were knit together. Tsuki's eyes were leveled on Faba, the same smile on her face that had been there when I met her this morning; slightly disturbing, although in a way the two of us were not so different.

Hau. Gladion. Tsuki. Teresa. Me. We were so very different, each with our own stories. Yet not so different, as we were all here, all wanting to move forward.

The scientist must have seen that there was no other way out of this because he pulled a flat rectangle out from his inner pocket and flung it at us. I easily caught it and passed it to Gladion. He had known the layout so far; he should probably know how to move onward.

"Thanks for the key, Mr. Faba!" Hau called cheerfully.

"Thank you for cooperating, Faba." Teresa said calmly, two fingers beckoning. Two of the black-green hounds stepped forward, circling him. "These two will see you to the front. Hold him there." The hounds snapped at the edge of Faba's coat, moving him forward. The scientist looked terrified that the Day Walker would sic them on him, and moved without any complaints.

"Now, let's go." Gladion stepped forward, card in hand. I fell into step beside him, towards the large steel door. We were one step closer to finding our friend and her Pokémon. A smile of my own crossed over my lips, and I promised,

 _I won't let you down, Lillie. I'll make sure I don't break my promise, Aya-la..._


	11. 11-Teresa

_Greetings! This was inspired by a four-panel comic I found while surfing the world wide web. The easiest way to find it is searching 'Hau trying to be Gladion'. Fair warning, you might have to sort through some HauxGladion pictures. You have been warned._

 ** _* This short contains spoilers Rating is K. Adventure theme._**

 _~IG_

 _(PS:I'd love it if you'd review, so I know what I could improve upon.)_

* * *

 ** _Teresa_**

We sat in the private employee dining room, breakfast laid out in front of us. And it was more like a feast, with many kinds of dishes served, some western, some eastern. Hopefully the boys could pack it down, because I wasn't feeling it. There was a knot in my stomach that would probably send everything I ate back up or not allow it at all.

"Do you need anything else, young master?" Wicke asked kindly.

"No, Wicke. Thank you." She bowed.

"And thank the cooks, please." I added. They must have worked hard to prepare this. She smiled in my direction before bowing again and leaving the room, dropping us into silence.

"Well, let's eat." Gladion said, reaching for a piece of toast.

" _I receive what is provided._ " Hana muttered, clapping her hands together after muttering the strange word.

"Morning malasada..." Hau drooled, grabbing two from the platter in front of him. "Sweet!" _At least one of us is in good mood_ , I though, pushing my loco moco around the bowl. There was a massive threat for Alola in the form of the Ultra Beasts, and the President of Aether had disappeared. There was no time to waste, and yet...no one knew if we were going to survive this. And here we were eating breakfast, like nothing was wrong. But almost everything was wrong.

"Where is Lillie?" Hana asked, picking at her rice.

"Sister will be here later." Gladion replied, having finished his toast. But instead of reaching for something else, he just stared down at his folded hands. Even Leo didn't look interested in food; instead, he was sipping a mug of coffee, an empty plate before him.

"Hey! Hey!" Hau stood up. "Everyone, watch this!" He waited until all our eyes were on him, and then braced his feet on the ground. With his right hand, he grabbed his left wrist while his left hand twitched in front of his face. An uncharacteristically serious look appeared on his face as he rested his left arm on his right arm, left hand inches from his right eyes. I knew this pose... My eyes flickered to Gladion, who was staring at Hau in shock and anger. Leo had spit out his coffee, and Hana was staring at her friend.

"Let's battle." He said in a deep voice. Leo lost it.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"HAU! YOU LITTLE-" One of Gladion's veins had popped out of his forehead in a manner that couldn't be healthy.

Hana had her head on the table, body shaking. Leo hadn't bothered to restrain his laughter and was pounding on the table, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. I was laughing so hard my own tears were threatening to escape. And Gladion was cursing Hau, grabbing the front of his shirt to shake him. But the trainer from Iki Town had a stupid grin on his face and looked like he wasn't regretting his action one bit.

He had a good idea of what we were going against, just as much as Gladion or I. He knew the risks we were about to take, but had tried to distract us, and make us laugh, even if it was for a moment.

 _Thanks, Hau._


	12. 12-Leo

_Hello there. How's everyone? This short takes place after the events of Sun/Moon, when Leo returns to his home region of Unova. I wasn't quite sure where to take this short, so I just started writing and here I am. Enjoy._

 ** _* This short contains spoilers Rating is K. Adventure-Angst-Friendship theme._**

 _~IG_

 _(PS: Please R &R?)_

* * *

 ** _Leo_**

 _You'd be surprised at what a smile can hide._

The Nimbasa City train yard is silent tonight, sans the occasional fluttering of a bats' wings. The glow of the crescent moon illuminated the landscape, the kingdom I use to fly in. The rails gleam, and the cars are still. Not even the watchmen are around. No one is here in this ghost town.

I've always lived with a smile on my face. So often, it was a fake smile, the smile people want, expect, to see. A smile that my parents couldn't see through, that they wouldn't have any reason to believe I wasn't the perfect son they wanted.

The moon is high in the sky. It is the same moon that rests above Alola, where the legend of the moon gave birth to something greater. _Is she looking at this same moon tonight?_ I run a hand over my modified crash bracelets, feeling the empty hole where a zen crystal would go.

Then I found the Night Hawks, subway surfers, and a different smile took over as adrenaline pumped through my veins. I could be free here, with people who didn't care about society's rules of fitting in. I could shed my parent's influence and restrictions.

There's a soft chirup from beside me, and Spark floats over, asking if we'll be soaring tonight. I rub his forehead, before turning to the moon again, and he floats off on his board.

Thanks to all those years of hiding my 'surfing', my lying skills are superb, but an easy smile will usually, if not always, put someone at ease. However...if it doesn't reach your eyes...and someone knows you, it won't work.

A shadow crosses over the moon, slipping silently through the sky before Flite descends, landing on the roof, silent as the ghost he partially is. The decidueye coos once before preening his feathers.

Then, when Aya-la died and the Night Hawks were discovered and sub-sequentially disbanded, I wouldn't drop the smile. It was the only defense I had left. It became the shield I used against my parent's fury, the press's attention, the sadness of the Night Hawks, and my own disappointment. I perfected it, so that no one could see through it.

A stray swoobat swooped close to the roof I was sitting on, before dodging Flite's Leafage and flying off in a hurry. Flite readied to go after it, but my raised fist stops him. Soon, perhaps we'll go flying.

The Smile saved me on Aether, when I figured out what was going on and couldn't let them know I knew. The Smile had helped me deal with Flite's death. The Smile was my shield...but then I had met another who hid herself with a smile so innocent yet hesitant.

Her, the girl in Alola who seemed to have everything: freedom, no reason to hide, friends who cared for her, people who loved her, a pokémon who was beside her. But my first impressions of her had been wrong. So wrong.

She was free, but terrified of being found. Her friends, as wonderful as they were, were ignorant of the danger around her, even the girl whose smile mirrored my own. The people who cared were not her family; those who had shared blood didn't stand with her. The pokémon she treasured was a target, yet she wouldn't leave her.

That girl was strong. Stronger than I was, without a doubt, and I admired her. But the girl with the smile had decided to go her own way, and now I was back where I started. Where my Smile started.

 _'Now what will you do?'_ The moon seems to ask.

 _Start over._

I stood, catching both Flite and Spark's attention. A snap, and my hoverboard rose, ready to soar. Spark gave a happy grin, spinning in circles as Flite stretched his wings, waiting expectantly.

"Let's kick it." I hoist my bag onto my shoulders and step onto the metal surface, which barely wobbled with my weight. I took a deep breath of the cold night air, looking around one last time. So silent. So empty.

Flite took to the air as I shot off the roof, Spark beside me. The board picked up the minerals in the rains and it shot forward with little coaxing. Flite dove down, weaving between cars and poles as Spark followed behind me, easily keeping pace. I nudged my board faster, streaking through the yard. There were no voices yelling for me to stop, no lights spinning, and as I shot past the city limits towards Anville Town, there was no smile on my face, although my blood was pumping. My pokémon were with me, yet I felt...alone.


	13. 13-Lillie

_Hello there! How're you doing?_

 _I really enjoyed writing this short, and I hope you can too. There is nothing else to say. :)_

 ** _* This short contains no spoilers to my knowledge. Rating is K. Family-Friendship theme. Enjoy!_**

 _~IG_

* * *

 ** _Lillie_**

"LLLLIIIIIILLLLIIIEEEEE!" was the first thing I heard upon stepping out of the terminal, and the voice made my heart skip a beat. There, near the center of the dock, were Hau and Tsuki, holding a sign that said 'Welcome Back', written in Tsuki's neat handwriting. Hau was waving madly, while Tsuki smiled happily. I was about to dash forward, and immediately remembered my companion.

"Ms. Wicke, may I?" The older woman smiled warmly from where she was directing the bag holders.

"Go ahead, young miss." I turned to greet my friends, but something yellow and brown pounced on me, almost knocking me to the ground. As it was, my hat went flying from the force of Hau's hug. How had he managed to clear fifty yards in just a few seconds?

"Hau!" He had also left Tsuki with the sign.

"LILLIEEEEE!" He bawled into my shoulder, pulling me into a hug that would rival a Bewear's; I could hear my spine cracking.

"Hello, Hau."

"I missed you SOOOO MUCH!" Mixed emotions swirled inside of me, and a smile made it's way onto my lips. Joy to have returned.

"I'm back, now."

"You left without any warning! How could you?" Guilt for leaving.

"Sorry...so sorry..." I patted his back. Despite the four years we had been apart, he had not gotten taller than me; instead we were about the same height. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Gladion glowering at Hau from behind the terminal wall, and internally, I sweatdropped. Ever the overprotective older brother. It was probably for the best that he didn't know I was usually in conversation with Leo, who Gladion had mixed feelings about. Someone was drawing towards us, and I had no chance to utter a warning-

"HAU!" Tsuki had rolled up the sign and hit Hau over the head with it. "You're crushing her!" My friend quickly released me, shooting both of us half grins while scratching the back of his neck. Tsuki's lips were tilted downward, disapproval in her eyes. _She's changed. She would never raise her voice._

"Heh... Sorry, Lillie, Tsuki. I'm just so happy you're back." Tsuki's face softened, and it was then that I realized how much she had transformed from the twelve year-old I had last seen. Her whole posture was more relaxed, and her smile...I had realized it had been forced, but now it seemed more natural. More at ease, less self-restraining _What else has changed?_

"Be more careful, Hau." He grinned back at her before pulling both of us into a three-person hug. The warmth from Hau was contrasted by the coolness of Tsuki, and I attempted to commit this moment to memory. The three of us stood there, as others passed by, greeting the ones who had come to meet them, or saying goodbye to the ones who were leaving. But I was okay. I was back with my friends, the ones who I cared most about.

"Anyway," Hau leapt away, "I'll go help Ms. Wicke with the stuff! You staying here on the island?" His face was bright, hopeful.

"For a short while. We're staying in the Hau'oli Mist."

"You're coming to my house for a party, later!"

"We need to catch up." Tsuki agreed, glancing at Hau. He laughed and released his raichu from his pokéball.

"Let's go, buddy!"

"CHAA!" The Electric-Psychic mouse agreed, floating over to where my stuff was stacked. My brother, I noticed, had vanished.

"Lillie..." Tsuki said hesitantly, but I reached out and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I missed you."

"Me too." Her English was smoother, although she still had an accent. We stayed like that for a while, until Tsuki pulled away. Her smile was full of understanding and confidence. "Lillie, hold out your hands and close your eyes." I blinked, wondering what she was planning, but did so. The smell of the ocean was strong, and the voices of people greeting each other filled my ears. Something smooth was placed in the palm of my hand. "Don't open your eyes yet." Tsuki's voice came from directly in front of me, and she curled my fingers to grasp a round object. "Okay." The dock reappeared, and I looked down. A rare black and gold pokéball was clutched in my fingers, with a crescent scraped onto the top of the ball.

I barely registered Tsuki's soft "you've become a trainer." I knew this Pokéball, but I couldn't believe it was here, in my hands. I stared at the ball, unable to comprehend. It was...she was...I could see red eyes that contained no malice or hate, only mischief and love, and a wide smile. Somehow, the corners of my mouth tilted upward, as a strangled laugh escaped me. Moisture at the corners of my eyes, escaping down my cheeks as I clutched the ball to my chest, as if I could reach through the material and embrace the pokémon within. Oh how I had missed her, but I had thought she deserved a trainer like Tsuki, or Hau, or Leo. Someone who could let her fight, full strength.

Was I wrong? I had been wrong. I sensed Tsuki pull me into a hug, and then a pair of strong arms wrap around us both as Hau joined, and heard Tsuki whisper,

"She's yours now."


	14. 14-Hau

_Greetings Pokémon fans and whoever may be viewing this story! Tis the night before Direct, and I am feeling the HYPE! Waaahooo!_

 _Personally, I want Gen4 remakes (TAKE ME BACK TO SINNOH! MY HOME REGION), but I know a lot of people are thinking 'Stars' or Kanto remakes (because Lillie was going there). Or a spinoff game...who knows?! We'll know in the morning._

 _Anyway, back to this chapter, this takes place a little ways in the future. Hau has been away training to become a kahuna with his dad, and returns to Alola. Time can change a person. He's still pretty go-with-the-flow, but a bit more serious now. He still has that grin...but it's a bit more like Tsuki's now, with different meanings behind the same smile. This was actually one of the first shorts I wrote under 'Smile', so let's do this. (One more short to go)_

 ** _* This short contains no spoilers. Rating is K+. Friendship-Angst theme._**

 _Enjoy~!_

 _~IG_

* * *

 ** _Hau_**

The moon was high in the sky, and I'm thankful for it's light. Something's not right. I can tell something's not right with Tsuki. She's just vanished. I turn the corner to the small gardens, and see her blue yukata glowing in the light. But there's someone else here, standing in front of my friend. My eyebrows knit together. An older boy...he looked like that one Elite Four member that used Poison. But my focus was on Tsuki; fear was pouring off her in waves, and her head was bowed, arms curled around like a shield. The boy was boxing her in against the tree. _Shattered trust._

"Tsuki?" I asked, stepping forward. The boy turned, Tsuki looked up. "Ar-"

"Beat it, kid!" The older boy snapped. I continued as if I hadn't been interrupted.

"-re you okay?"

"Hana's fine! Now beat it!" _Wrong._ Tsuki didn't look fine. Her hair had come loose from the bun it had been in earlier, and her yukata was dirtied and askew. Chocolate eyes were wide and to me, her smile was clearly forced. _Warning._

"She doesn't look okay."

"Hau-" She definitely didn't sound okay. She sounded scared, like the time the Ultra Beasts had been released. _Danger._ I didn't like this one bit, and didn't like this guy anywhere near her, no matter who he claimed to be.

"Tsuki, where're your Pokémon?"

"I gave them the night off." She said breathlessly, eyes dancing between me and the boy.

"All of them?" That was stupid, and Tsuki wasn't stupid. This is... _not right_.

"Yes. Please-just go." I shook my head.

"No way. Not without you."

"She's not going anywhere." _Challenged._

My gaze switched to the boy. "Hey, Tsuki's coming with me."

"You know who you're talking to? I'm one of the Elite Four, and who do you are to address the Champion so casually?" I stuck my hands behind my head, hoping to appear calm.

"Her best friend."

"Best friend?! Don't make me laugh! You're just a kid! Now beat it!" _Defend._ I sighed and reached into the kimono-robe Gramps had forced me into just a few hours ago, removing Kanalei's Pokéball, and placing a crystal in my ring.

"I'm warning you, my Pokémon don't like seeing my friends in trouble. Tsuki, come over here."

"I don't think so." Before he could call a Pokémon of his own out, Kanalei had burst from her Pokéball, landing gracefully in the moonlight. When she saw Tsuki cowering against the tree trunk, my starter let out a scream that pierced the night, beautiful eyes turning into shards of ice. The Elite stumbled backwards, pulling Tsuki towards him. _Fight._ Kanalei gave another scream, hair beginning to come loose from her pearls. Pulling my sleeve back, the bright moonlight caught the bracelet I had been given seven years earlier. The older boy's eyes widened, and a wide smile appeared on my face. He paused, eyebrows coming together, but Tsuki's rose into her hairline. We were so good at reading the other.

"Hau-!"

"Don't worry Tsuki." I stretched my arm out, towards Kanalei. "We won't let you get hurt."

 _What kind of Kahuna (-in-training) would I be if I can't protect my friend?_


	15. 15-Final

_This is the end, everyone. Thank you so much for sticking through with me. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be starting a new series called_ _Phases of the Moon_ _soon, involving our favorite Alolan characters. That story will be a Soluna story, not an UltraSoluna story (although I am wondering what will come about in the AU of USM.)_

 _Until we meet again, may your readings be good._

 _~IG_

 _Completed 6/16/2017_

* * *

 ** _Final_**

They were sitting at the dock's edge, watching the last rays of the moon reflect off the water. Lillie was running her hand over a ball in her lap, hat resting on her back, the string around her neck keeping it from slipping away. Hau was holding a malasada in one hand, munching on it quietly. Tsuki was tracing circles on her leg, hair waving ever so slightly as the wind drifted around them. As the moon disappeared on the horizon and the sky began to lighten, Hau finished his malasada, crumpling the paper into a ball and shoving it into his bag.

"Another year, almost gone." Tsuki said softly.

"And what a year it's been!" Hau declared. "Lillie's got her operator's diploma, and Tsuki's the Alola Champ!" The strawberry brunette blushed, looking at her hands. "And last year you said you weren't sure you could make it!" He threw an arm around her.

"Don't forget that Tapu Koko showed an interest in you becoming kahuna." Lillie reminded him, and he laughed, releasing Tsuki and scratching his neck.

"Oh yeah, that."

"It is a very important responsibility." The sixteen year-old champion scolded.

"I'll be reporting to you, Tsuki! How cool is that?" A small giggle escaped her, one hand covering her mouth.

"Will you be able to handle the responsibility?" Asked Lillie.

"What's your wish for the new year?" She blinked.

"My wish? For what?"

"Yeah, you gotta have one for the new year! It's something to strive for!" Hau grinned. "When the sun comes up, you need to have one and yell it with all your might, or it won't come true."

"Last year I wished for luck when I challenged the league." Tsuki smiled at the ocean. "That wish came true." The thought of Tsuki _yelling_ anything was comical, but a bit farfetch'd.

"You didn't really need it." Hau's grin stretched. "You could have gotten bad luck and still won. Wouldn't expect anything less from one of my best friends and rivals!"

"Well..." Lillie looked down at the Luxury Ball in her hands, and Nebby looked up into green eyes, violet-red eyes expectant. "I'm actually hoping to be assigned to the Unova region." The ball in her hands shook at the legendary gave a loud cheer. Hau chuckled.

"Leo, huh?" Her cheeks warmed up, but she met Hau's eyes.

"Yes." He laughed, leaning back to rest on his elbows.

"Cool! He'll be glad to see you more often!"

"I haven't actually told him." Her two friends looked at each other. Tsuki's smile hitched upward, and Hau threw his head back, laughter filling the air.

"Oh man! He's gonna be shocked when you show up on his doorstep!" Her cheeks took on a rosy tint, and she decided to turn the topic away.

"What is your wish, Hau?" The young man leaned forward, grinning.

"For us all to be safe, and to-" He paused, eyes glancing between the two girls. "And to eat good malasadas!"

"You paused." Tsuki accused. "And you wish for malasadas every year."

"Well I'm never wrong!" He pulled another malasada out of thin air. Both girls groaned.

"On the bright side, at least he wished for something else this year." Tsuki hummed, although her eyes were fixed on Hau, no doubt trying to deduce what he was going to say. "What about you, Tsuki?" The Kanto-Alolan girl looked up at clouds that were turning salmon pink with the rising sun. Finally, she whispered.

"...for peace."

"Peace?" The girl in the blue-purple kimono nodded, crossing her ankles.

"Because...if there is peace, you needn't need to worry. You needn't be afraid." Her lips were set in a line, an uncommon expression. Then more to herself, but Hau and Lillie caught it, "...you don't need to pretend..." She looked up at her friends. "Peace is so fragile, don't you think? It takes strength to cope when it isn't present."

"ʻae." Hau agreed, turning to the horizon, although his eyebrows were knit together.

"Tsuki..." Lillie began, wringing her hands. _What do you mean?_ The girl shook her head, then looked up at the sky, smile back in place.

"There's the sun!" Both Hau and Lillie's heads whipped to the east, where the sun was indeed peeking out from behind Ten Carat Hill. Hau leapt to his feet, pulling Tsuki up beside him. Lillie clambered to her feet, clutching Nebby's ball tightly in her hands.

"I WISH FOR GOOD MALASADAS!" Hau yelled with all his might. He was no longer a kid, but he still energetically leapt up and down like one.

"This is my Z-Powered Form!" Lillie yelled, striking the pose she had four years earlier. Taking a deep breath, she screamed. "For me to go where I desire to go!" The ball in her hands shook as Nebby screamed her wish as well, twirling within the ball.

Tsuki watched her friends, and for a moment, a true smile appeared on her face, unable to be withheld back by fear, worry, shadows, or uncertainty. She shut her eyes and gathered her breath before raising her voice.

"For PEACE!"


End file.
